Our last Summer
by Carlykinz
Summary: It is now summer 1961 Johnny, Paulette and the gang have now officially graduated and now let loose into the real world. Follow the gang in their everyday lives through the ups and downs through marriage and raising families. this will include: Rhonda, Goose, Michael, Stephanie, Sharon and Louis and of course my O.C's their children (Title may change).
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Our last Summer

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Paulette / Johnny

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** it is now summer 1961 Johnny, Paulette and the gang have now graduated and now let loose into the real world. Follow the gang in their everyday lives through the ups and downs through marriage and raising families.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N**: this story will go from the summer vacation after they graduated and then it will go through to marriage and of course having their own families and then I will skip a head as it would make it more interesting as the children will be more interesting and I can do more things.

This is my first Grease 2 fan fiction so, please be kind and of course please read and review this story

* * *

**Chapter One – graduation and the beach**

Paulette stood still with her hands on her hips whilst her parents took her snap shot of her in the graduation gown. Paulette caught Rhonda's eye where they shared a knowing glance, Paulette looked to her right to see Stephanie with her mother and father hugging her tight. Sharon stood still smiling whilst her parents took a photo of her with her grandmother who was grabbing her so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Mom, dad, are you done taking photos'?" Paulette said smiling as they snapped yet another photo of Paulette.

"Paulette Rebchuck, will you stop whining you will be back with your friends in no time, we are trying to enjoy our time with you before you dump us to go out with your friends and that Johnny boy" Paulette's mother was not happy about Paulette dating Johnny she found him over rather cocky and though he was rude and not respectful towards women.

"Fine" Paulette rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

Once their families were happy with the snap shots they set them free so they could spend time with their close friends.

Paulette, Rhonda, Sharon and Stephanie stood watching their fellow classmates shaking each other's hands, hugging each other crying as they said good-bye forever before they left for college.

"So, we now are officially done with school" Rhonda said smiling at the thought.

"I know, it's crazy I thought I would never leave this dreadful place," Stephanie said turning away to look at the building for the last time.

"Forget about this place, we have so much a head of us," Sharon said falling silent.

"What are you going to do for the summer now that school is over?" Paulette said sounding rather sad at the thought.

"Anyone fancy the beach tomorrow?" Sharon said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh that's a great Idea," the girls sang in unison.

The Pink Ladies walked along towards Rhonda's pink car where they said their goodbyes until tomorrow for the beach.

Paulette walked along the road holding her graduation paper tightly in her hand when Johnny pulled up next to her on his motorcycle.

"Hey babe, need a ride home?" Paulette smiled and walked over to Johnny giving him a quick kiss "That would be great, actually I don't fancy going home quite yet" Paulette said with a big grin on her face.

"Fancy going to frosty palace for something to eat?" Johnny asked as Paulette got on to the back of Johnny's bike.

"I will go anywhere to spend as much time with you as I can before well you know..." Paulette felt the tears slip down her cheek.

"Hey stop that crazy talk lets enjoy our time together in the now," Johnny said as he started the motorbike up and headed towards Frosty Palace.

Johnny and Paulette parked outside of the frosty palace, which was the place to be among the youngsters.

Johnny helped Paulette off the bike and took her hand as they walked into the restaurant to hear the jukebox placing someone's music choice. Johnny and Paulette took a table at the back. They sat down and picked up their menus, Johnny looked at Paulette as she studied the menu.

_How can I leave the woman I love behind? _

"I can't believe that we are finally free from school but, I am worried that we all will lose touch with everyone and I just can't bare the thought of not being together with everyone," Paulette said placing her menu down on the table.

"I know but we won't let that happen" Johnny reached his hand out took hold of Paulette's giving it a squeeze.

**The next day **

The sun was shining and the beach was full of friends and families as they played in the sand and splashed in the water.

Sharon and Louis were the first to arrive at the beach so they took a spot by the big rocks placed their towels out and was changed into their bikinis and swimming trunks and headed for the water.

Rhonda and Goose were the next arrive at the beach, they looked round spotting Sharon and Louis playing by the water's edge. Goose took hold of Rhonda's bags and walked towards the big rocks where they saw Sharon and Louis's things. Rhonda placed her towel down on the sand stripped down to a blue and white stripe all in one swim suite, picked up a magazine and settled down to sun bath. Goose places his towel next to Rhonda's stripped down to his swimming trunks "you not coming in to the water Ron?" Rhonda looked up at Goose "NO, I'm happy here. You go and I will go in later" Goose bent down to Rhonda's level placed a kiss on her cheek "If you're sure, Love you" Goose rushed off Yelling "Louis" at the top of his voice.

Stephanie and Michael arrive a few moments later holding hands as they walked down the beach towards Rhonda who was flicking through her magazine.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Stephanie said to Rhonda as she laid out her towel.

"Hey guys, Louis, Sharon and Goose are in the water" Stephanie followed Rhonda's gaze to the others playing in the ocean.

"No sign off Paulette or Johnny yet then?" Michael asked not seeing them anywhere on the beach.

"No, not yet but then again you know what Paulette is for like for time" Stephanie and Rhonda chuckled.

"Let's go join the others in the water," Michael said taking off his clothes down to his swim shorts.

"No, you go I'll keep Rhonda company" Stephanie said taking off her beach top and shorts stripping down to her pink and white dotted bikini.

"No, steph go, I will be fine. I will join you all in the minute" Rhonda smiled at her good friend and Michael.

Half an hour later Paulette and Johnny finally arrived casually walked down the beach towards Rhonda with Johnny's arm around Paulette who was leaning into Johnny.

"Hey Rhonda" Paulette said letting go of Johnny placing her towel down with the others. Johnny stripped down to his swim shorts revealing his bare chest. Paulette could not take her eyes of Johnny's bare chest and Johnny noticed giving Paulette one of his famous winks which made Paulette blush.

"Why are you two so late?" Rhonda said checking her watch.

"Someone couldn't decide which outfit to wear to the beach, but anyway were are here now" Johnny said shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Come on Paul, let's hit the water" Johnny said reaching out to take Paulette's hand.

"Johnny, you go I will be there in a second" Paulette flashed him a pearly white smile.

"Ok, babe see in the minute" Johnny said before he rushed off.

"Really why were you so late? Actually I don't want to know" Rhonda said beating herself up for asking such a question and Paulette smirked.

A few minutes later Louis, Goose and Michael were playing football on the sand whilst Johnny and Paulette were in the water splashing each other "Johnny, don't mess up my hair" Paulette screamed as she ran away from Johnny but he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her tight giving her a small kiss on the lips.

They went back to water fighting with Paulette screaming and climbing on Johnny's back as he spun her round making her squeal.

"Johnnyyyyyy..." she screeched in excitement

"God. I'm melting over here." Sharon said fanning her face with her hand. Beside her, Paulette was reading a glossy magazine as Rhonda painted her toenails a soft shade of pink. Stephanie was sitting on her other side, sipping lemonade from a thermos. The boys were farther down the beach, goofing off at the water's edge as the cold waves splashed at their ankles.

"Me too...this sun is terrible on my complexion." Stephanie complained, lifting her heart shaped sunglasses to peer at Rhonda's nail-painting handiwork.

"Anyone want some lemonade?" Sharon offered quietly with a small smile on her face, her eyes focused on Louis as he shoved Goose into the water, laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Sharon." Paulette took a cool bottle of lemonade and took a sip feeling the cool water sooth her dry throat.

"This is going to be the last summer we will share together," Sharon, said looking at her best friends who all gave her a look as if to say shut up Sharon.

Johnny came back over to the girls taking his seat next Paulette placing his arm round her shoulders giving her a small peck on the cheek. Goose took his seat next to Rhonda whilst he watched Rhonda as she carried on painting her toes. Louis lay down next to Sharon who grabbed the sunscreen and began to smother Louis's back in the white cream.

"God Sharon, how much are you putting on me because it feels like the whole bottle?" Louis said trying to turn over to see what Sharon was doing.

"Stop moaning Louis" Sharon barked.

"Anyone fancy something to eat?" Michael said opening his cool box.

All gang had something to and were now chilling and enjoying each other's company.

"I could do this every day, it's so relaxing" Paulette said laying down on hr towel as she sun bath feeling the warm sun rays kissing her skin.

* * *

I hope that was all right for a first chapter and pretty please read and review as this story will get a whole lot better I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Our last Summer

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Paulette / Johnny

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** it is now summer 1961 Johnny, Paulette and the gang have now graduated and now let loose into the real world. Follow the gang in their everyday lives through the ups and downs through marriage and raising families.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N**: this story will go from the summer vacation after they graduated and then it will go through to marriage and of course having their own families and then I will skip a head as it would make it more interesting as the children will be more interesting and I can do more things.

This is my first Grease 2 fan fiction so, please be kind and of course please read and review this story

Thank you to theprofessorandmaryann – for your review which I have taken on board and I was planning of doing Johnny and Paulette having a temporary break very soon and I was thinking of adding the gang in guest appearances so, basically you have read my mind lol.

* * *

**Chapter Two -** **The Truth Hurts**

As the day went on Michael light a fire on the beach as the temperature had dropped as the sun was slowly doing down.

Johnny grabbed a blanket from Paulette's bag and wrapped it round himself and Paulette who snuggled closer to him.

Goose wrapped a blanket round Rhonda and opened his arm for her to snuggle up to. Sharon placed her blanket round her legs, pulled them up to her chest, and lent against Louis. Michael gave Stephanie his blanket to out around as he already had his jacket.

"This is nice," Sharon, said sighing as she looked out to the sea.

"I feel like I'm in a trance," Stephanie said leaning against Michael who placed a kiss on the top of Stephanie's head.

The gang stayed like this until it was late evening that is when they decided to head home. Stephanie, Michael, Sharon, Louis, Rhonda and Goose said their goodbyes leaving Johnny and Paulette alone on the beach.

Johnny helped Paulette up off the sand; Paulette dusted the sand off her behind. Johnny picked up the blanket wrapped it round himself opening it for Paulette to snuggle under. They walked along the beach in each other's arms feeling the soft sand under their bare feet.

"Paulette, I have been meaning to say this to you for a long time" Paulette turned her head to look at Johnny who cleared his throat feeling rather nervous.

"What is it Johnny your worrying me" Johnny could see the worry on Paulette's face.

Johnny opened the blanket, stepped out if, turned to face Paulette, and took her small delicate hands in his "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you in school and... treating you like I did back then. I didn't realise back then that we had something special until today spending time with you it made me realise how lucky I am to have you even though the way I treated you and you stood by me" Johnny looked into Paulette's deep blue eyes as she stood silent.

"I don't want to bring this up but I think you need to hear it. When I said to Stephanie "No chick of mine will mess with no except for myself" and I upset you when I said I wasn't jealous but, I was really was jealous" Johnny looked at Paulette who had tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I... knew you were using me that night at the Bowling alley to make Stephanie Jealous but, the thing is I once would have crawled at your feet to be near you and you knew that and made me feel like I was special and other times used but, really you just wanted to get Stephanie back and you clearly didn't care about my feelings at all" Paulette managed to say before she burst into tears.

"Paulette...I'm sorry I made you feel that way..." Johnny was lost for words and could not bare seeing Paulette crying like this he took her into his arms.

"I really am sorry Paulette and I do hope you know that I really do love you" Johnny placed a soft kiss to Paulette's forehead and held her as they walked along the beach in silence.

Johnny and Paulette felt it was time to head back home so they left the beach in silence and walked back to Johnny's motor cycle. Johnny stopped outside Paulette's family home turned the ignition off and got off his bike.

"So..." Johnny said looking at his shoes feeling unsure what to say after their little talk on the beach.

"Thanks for the ride home Johnny" Paulette said weakly as she got off the bike and headed towards the front door.

"Paulette, please don't leave it like this, when will I see you again?" Johnny called out.

Paulette turned round and sighed softly "I don't know Johnny but, thank you for today" Paulette turned back and walked to the front door.

"How about tomorrow?" Johnny called out but never got a reply.

Paulette closed the door behind her and took a deep breath as she leant back against the front door.

"Is that you Paul?" Rachel Rebchuck called out from the living room.

"Yeah Mom it's me" Paulette called back, Paulette climbed the stairs "did you have a good time at the beach sweetheart?" all Paulette wanted to do was to go to her room.

"Not really, night mom... I' off to bed good night" Paulette called out and rushed upstairs into her room and shut her door chucking her bags on the floor and just climbed on to the bed and sobbed.

**The next morning**

The next morning Paulette woke to soft sun Light shone through the wooden panels of the blinds making long shadows in the room.

Paulette lay in bed rethinking everything over from yesterday with Johnny and wondering what was going to happen with them now. She really loved Johnny and was rather grateful he had told her the truth but it hurt.

Paulette stayed in her room all morning and afternoon avoiding Johnny's calls but her mother was sick and tired of having to lie to Johnny each time he phoned asking for Paulette.

Rachael Rebchuck knocked on Paulette's door "I already told you I don't want to speak to him" Paulette called out. Rachael sighed and knocked once again "Paulette it's me, cam I come in sweetheart?" She never waited for a reply she opened the door seeing Paulette curled up into a ball wrapped under her covers.

"Paulette, Johnny has been calling every hour, what's happened?" Rachael sat down on the bed next to Paulette and removed loose strands of hair that were stuck to her tear-stained cheeks.

"It's nothing mom"

"No, something has happened and you can tell me" Rachael placed her hand on Paulette's cheek softly rubbing her hand on her cheek tenderly in a soothing manner.

"Johnny told me the truth about what happened in high school and well I told him how I felt about him and I didn't know what to say so we headed home and I just felt awful so, I am avoiding his calls"

"Oh sweet heart, you know I have never been Johnny's biggest fan and well I knew this sort of thing would happen. School is now over and you can move on and date other people"

"I don't want to date other people, I love Johnny" Paulette sniffled

"How about I call the girls?" Paulette nodded weakly. Rachael got up off the bed and walked towards the door taking one last look at her daughter as she lay in bed staring off into space.

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter sucks but there will be a lot of just Paulette and Johnny soon I promise.

Please read and review I would love to know people are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Our Last Summer

**Author:** Carlykinz

**Pairing:** Paulette / Johnny

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** it is now summer 1961 Johnny, Paulette and the gang have now graduated and now let loose into the real world. Follow the gang in their everyday lives through the ups and downs through marriage and raising families.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N**: this story will go from the summer vacation after they graduated and then it will go through to marriage and of course having their own families and then I will skip a head as it would make it more interesting as the children will be more interesting and I can do more things.

This is my first Grease 2 fan fiction so, please be kind and of course please read and review this story

* * *

Chapter 3 – Johnny and Paulette take 2

Rachael Rebchuck left Paulette's room, walked down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room, and picked up the phone and dialled Rhonda's number.

"Hello Rhonda, it's Mrs Rebchuck, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Oh, no Mrs Rebchuck it's fine" Rhonda said sweetly.

"I was hoping that you could call the girls and come round for a sleep over tonight. Paulette has been feeling rather down since the day at the day at the beach and I think she could do with a girly sleepover"

"Of course I will get the girls together and we'll be round in half an hour," Rhonda said hoping the time would be good for her.

"Oh that would be great, thank you Rhonda" Rachael hung up the call feeling better knowing that Paulette would be in good company with her friends.

Rhonda was true to her words she arrived with the girls in tow with their overnight bags filled with goodies .

"Hi Mrs Rebchuck" Sharon said sweetly.

"Come on in girls, thanks for coming "Rachael said opening the door wider for the girls to come in.

"Oh no problem Mrs R" Stephanie said placing her hand on Rachael's arm.

"you girls go on up" Rachael said indicating to the stairs , the girls thanked Rachael and headed up stairs towards Paulette's room.

Rhonda knocked on Paulette's door "Mom, I told I don't want to talk to him" she called out.

Rhonda slowly opened the door "Mom, can't you just leave me alone I'm fine" Paulette sighed.

"Hey Paulette" the girls said cheerfully Paulette turned round to see her best friends standing in her room.

"What are you girls doing here?" Paulette sat up

"We are here to cheer you up silly," Stephanie said dumping her things on the floor walking over to Paulette's double bed taking a seat at the end.

"We also brought..." Sharon rummaged through her bag finally finding a pile of magazines, pop corn and facemasks chucking them at the foot of Paulette's bed.

Paulette smiled "you girls are the best, but I won't me much company at the moment" Paulette sighed.

"Come on you can tell us anything you know that," Rhonda said taking a seat next to Paulette placing her arm round her.

"I can't I feel so stupid" Paulette looked down at the floor.

"Is it Johnny?" Stephanie asked and Paulette nodded.

"What's happened?" the girls asked in unison.

"Let Paulette tell us in her own time, how about we get this slumber party started" Stephanie said picking up her bag and walking towards Paulette's on suite bathroom to change.

Once the girls were changed, Rhonda sat down on the bed whilst Sharon and Stephanie snuggled into their sleeping bags.

The girls watched girly movies munched on pop corn for a while before they began the girly conversations as they applied their facemasks styling each other's hair.

"After you guys left the other day at the beach well... Johnny and me walked along the beach when he told me about all those times in high school with the way he treated me and well he said he was sorry" the girls nodded for Paulette to carry on.

"So, I was happy to hear that he really does love me and well I told him I knew he was using me that night at the bowl- a- rama and I said I would have done anything in high school to be near time an well we fell silent and that was it-"

Paulette sighed "we went home in silence that night and I have been avoiding his call ever since.. I do not know what to do... I always dreamt that me and Johnny would before ever since we have been going steady" Paulette now had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Paulette" Sharon sighed softly

"I think maybe you should return Johnny's calls I mean, He's been asking Goose to ask me if I have spoken to you. He really cares about you," Rhonda said looking at her nails then at the girls.

"I don't know how to be around Johnny now after this. I've just made it awkward between us," Paulette said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know you miss and really love Johnny, just give it a try. Johnny is a good guy," Stephanie said with a smile upon her lips.

"Your right, I will call him tomorrow not tonight as it is a girl's night," Paulette said cheerfully.

The next morning

Johnny called asking for Paulette "Hello Mrs R, its Johnny. Is Paulette there?" Johnny asked

"I have told you several times my daughter doesn't want to talk you," Rachael said bluntly."I don't know what I wrong Mrs R," Johnny said unsure.

"Hold in a minute Johnny" Rachael put her hand over the mouth piece as Paulette came rushing down the stairs "its ok Mom" Paulette whispered and Rachael just eyed her daughter and mouthed "are you sure" Paulette nodded and took the phone out of her mother's hands

"Hello Johnny"

"Paulette, are you alright?" Johnny asked concerned.

"I'm fine look sorry about the other night when I just walked off" Paulette said as she twirled the phone cord round her fingers.

"You don't have to apologise you didn't do anything wrong, I just want to know why you avoided my calls and what I did wrong that night"

"I avoided your calls because I was embarrassed after the way I acted the other night and I thought you would be better off without me. I mean I am not your usual type that you go for and I don't want to get in your way"

"Paulette, don't talk rubbish you are the girl for me and I wouldn't want anyone else. Will you give us another try?" Johnny pleaded.

"Oh I don't know –"Paulette hesitated.

"Please Paulette... I love you. I am no longer that idiot in high school and I know you are the girl I want and no one else"

"Ok... Oh I have missed you Johnny," Paulette said with a big smile upon her lips.

"Fancy going out tonight just me and my gal?"

"I would love to Johnny"

"I will swing by at 7"

"Ok, I look forward to it, I have missed you Johnny" Paulette said cheerfully.

"I've missed you too princess"

Paulette hung up and went up stairs with a spring in her step as she thought about preparing for her date tonight with Johnny.

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter sucks but, It will get better as the story goes on I promise.


End file.
